


[Podfic] Outside of Normal by Heather_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney wasn’t actually born sensory blind. It is the result of an accident when he was just a kid, pushed into the boards at just the wrong angle by an angry, jealous boy who’d known he’d never make it to the NHL and had hated that Sidney would, because that was never in question, not even at thirteen.It was Sidney’s first concussion. It robbed him of his soul senses and his ability to multiply by twelve.(Seriously, he can’t do it.)





	[Podfic] Outside of Normal by Heather_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outside of Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203933) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

**Title** : Outside of Normal

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin/Alexander Ovechkin

**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** :

Sidney wasn’t actually born sensory blind. It is the result of an accident when he was just a kid, pushed into the boards at just the wrong angle by an angry, jealous boy who’d known he’d never make it to the NHL and had hated that Sidney would, because that was never in question, not even at thirteen. 

It was Sidney’s first concussion. It robbed him of his soul senses and his ability to multiply by twelve.

(Seriously, he can’t do it.)

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203933)

**Length** 00:31:08

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/23qut61i8gppt09/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Outside+of+Normal+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
